Jag visste att du var min väg ut ur helvetet
by Cara Riddle
Summary: Cassian vet att Jezebel kommer dö och han kan inte rädda honom, men innan han säger farväl vill han prata med honom en sista gång och få säga det han borde sagt för länge sedan.


"Jag låter dig inte dö! Inte nu när vi äntligen ses igen" sa den brunhåriga mannen och såg in i de blåa matta ögonen.  
"Låt mig bara gå Cassian" sa den andra mannen med en låg röst och hostade blod och slöt sen ögonen.  
"Jag låter dig aldrig gå! Inte nu när jag äntligen får vara med dig igen" sa Cassian och lyfte upp den andra mannens huvud i knät, och den andra mannen svarade inte. "Snälla prata med mig?" bad Cassian lågt och såg sig runt i rummet, som höll på att rasa samman, ja hela tornet höll på att rasa ihop.  
"Varför kom du tillbaka?" frågade den sårade mannen och öppnade ansträngt ögonen och mannen med de bruna ögonen log mot honom.  
"Förstår du inte det?" sa han lågt och den andra mannen svarade inte, han orkade inte. Hans skador började ta ut sin rätt. "Jag hatar dig inte även om du tror det! jag kan erkänna att jag inte var jätte glad när du gav mig Cassandras kropp, men det var inte dig jag hatade" sa Cassian lågt och strök bort en lång askblond hårslinga från den andra mannen ansikte innan han fortsatte. "Det var mig själv jag hatade, eller snarare Cassandra för vad han gjorde med dig, med de här händerna, med den här kroppen och jag kunde inte stå ut att vara nära dig och påminna dig om det varje gång du såg mig" Cassian slöt sina ögon en kort stund innan han såg ner på den andra mannen, som verkade vara långt bort i tankarna, tankar som Cassian visste att han inte ville gå igenom. Han visste att doktorn som låg i hans knä tänkte på stunderna Cassandra var ensam med honom i sin herrgård gångerna, han antastade honom och Cassian hade inte kunnat göra något annat än att se på. Han såg på den andra manen som inte visade några känslor, trots att han var nära döden visade han inga tecken på att han kunde känna känslor. Trotts detta visste Cassian att han hade känslor, hur många gånger hade han inte hört den andra mannen gråta i mörkret när han trodde alla andra sov? Eller de där glada och lyckliga känslorna han har när han är med djur. Hur varsamt och ömt doktorn behandlade djuren fick honom alltid att le. Cassian såg ner på sin vän i knät och bestämde sig för att fortsätta nu när han var tillbaka och kontaktbar igen.  
"Därför gav jag mig av, jag ville inte plåga dig varje dag" sa han och log svagt.  
"Du plågade mig mer när du gav dig av" sa den döende mannen lågt.  
"Det var inte min avsikt, jag gjorde det för att skydda dig och jag ber om ursäkt i fall jag skadade dig mer" sa Cassian och bestämde sig för att ta den andra mannens hand, han visste inte hur doktorn skulle reagera, de gånger han faktiskt hade rört den långhåriga mannen var bara då han hade fått ta hand om hans sår som hans far hade gett honom genom att straffa honom med piskan. Den andra mannen hostade till och Cassian greps av oro.  
"Du får inte lämna mig nu, lova mig det?" sa Cassian allvarligt.  
"Fortsätt prata med mig" bad den andra mannen med lägre röst och Cassian såg ner på hans vackra ansikte, han såg verkligen ut som en ängel, det hade han alltid gjort. Även om hans vingar nu var ner smetade av vansinne.  
"Jag vet inte vad jag skall säga till dig? Jag är alldeles för arg på dig just nu, jag är arg på dig för att du inte lämnade din far! Jag bad dig lämna honom innan han skulle bli din död, och det verkar som jag hade rätt. Var du tvungen att ta det där skottet?" sa Cassian och såg ner på den bleka mannen och såret i hans högra axel som blödde våldsamt och även om Cassian jobbat för honom i åtskilliga år kunde han inte särskilt mycket om medicin och särskilt inte hur man räddade liv, deras jobb brukade vara det omvända, släcka liv! Doktorn var även känd som Döden vilket var ett passande namn för honom.  
"Jag kunde inte låta honom dö" sa den andra mannen lågt och såg på Cassians blick och all ilska rann av, den andra mannen var som ett vuxet barn och han kunde inte vara arg på honom långa stunder. Han bara log mot den andra mannen, det var inte hans fel, det var Alexis, mannen som skulle vara hans far, fel. Han hade fått sin son att tro att han var skyldig att skydda honom, skyldig att ta på sig hans arvsynd, att alla fäder behandlade sina barn så och Alexis skulle utan problem dra med honom ner i helvetet, han tänkte låta hela världen störta ner i helvetet. Han strök bara den andra mannen över håret och såg sorgset på honom.  
"Jag vet inte hur jag skall klara mig utan dig" sa Cassian lågt.  
"Du kommer på ett sätt. Utan mig blir du fri och du slipper ta hand om mig" sa den andra mannen med ännu lägre röst.  
"Jag gillar att ta hand om dig och någon måste ju göra det när du inte kan göra det själv" skrattade Cassian roat, och trotts att den andra mannen inte hade lång tid kvar att leva lyckades han samla sina krafter till en arg blick som han gav Cassian men detta fick honom bara att skratta mer. De båda tystnade när en lång man med grått hår och klara ögon kom ner för trappan och såg bedjande på dem. Cassian mötte Riffs blick, mannen som var Kains betjänt. Kain som var doktorns halvbror, de två männen som hatade varandra. Cassian la en arm runt den sårade som om han ville skydda honom från Riff.  
"Jag ber dig, hjälp mig rädda herr Kain" sa Riff lågt och Doktorn log lite och tog fram skalpellen han alltid bar med sig, ur fickan.  
"Det finns ett sätt, men det ger dig bara en dag?" sa den döende mannen "tänker du slösa din sista dag på att springa tillbaka till Kain?"  
"hjälp mig!" sa Riff och doktorn nickade svagt  
"Ta väl hand om mitt sista blod Riff" sa mannen och såg på betjänten innan han mötte Cassians blick och försiktigt och ansträngt lyfte sin högra arm och la handen över Cassian kind.  
"Det har alltid varit du Cassian, bara du och jag har alltid vetat att du har varit min väg ut ur helvetet men jag har aldrig velat gå den vägen, för världen utan för helvetet skrämmer mig, den är okänd för mig och jag lever hellre i ett välkänt helvete med dig som försöker rädda mig, än i den verkligen världen där du har räddat mig men där jag aldrig kan känna mig trygg" sa han lågt och såg in i de bruna tårfyllda ögonen. "Du har alltid vetat att jag älskat dig trots att jag inte sagt det till dig Cassian, men innan jag dör vill jag att du skall få höra det också" den döende mannen tog ett ansträngt andetag "jag älskar dig Cassian" orden var så låga att bara den andra mannen som satt några centimeter från hans ansikte kunde höra honom.  
"Jag vet, inte för att det kommer ändra ditt beslut, men jag älskar dig med" sa han lågt och lutade sig fram och nuddade den andra mannens läppar och han fick för första gången och sista gången kyssa Dödens läppar, kyssen påminde honom om en regnig sommardag och när han drog sig undan kunde han se att den andra mannen hade slutna ögon, han sänkte handen till sin strupe och drog skalpellen snabbt och enkelt över halspulsorden och blodet sprutade ut ur honom i takt med de sista hjärtslagen han tog och Riff samlade upp blodet och Cassian såg på honom.  
"Slösa inte bort en droppe av det blodet!" sa han varnande och Riff nickade och drack upp blodet innan han log tacksamt mot honom och snabbt lämnade rummet för att leta upp mannen som han tjänade. Egentligen var han och Riff ganska lika, de tjänade båda två män som var något enormt envisa och inte alltid ville ha deras hjälp och de älskade båda sina herrar även om det var på olika sätt. Cassian vände åter blicken mot den döda mannen i sitt knä och han visste vad han var tvungen att göra, beslutet var inte svårt och han skulle inte ångra det, han tog den andra mannens hand och log mot honom.  
"Jag kommer till dig Jezebel" sa Cassian och tog den blodiga skalpellen och den trängde lätt igenom skinnet på halsen och blodet hamnade på Jezebel men ingen av männen märkte det, de båda låg livlösa på golvet och skulle så för alltid göra, byggnaden de fanns i skulle bli deras grav för alltid, deras sita vila tillsammans, inte som Cassian och Jezebel utan som en.


End file.
